It was Supposed to be You
by Breyton2009
Summary: Breyton story. Set after the S3 school shooting in Peyton's Pov...after surviving another near death fall she realizes she has to confess to brooke how she feels. How will brooke react? this is a one shot fic not really goign exactly to s3 storyline


**A/N: Tonight's episode of one tree hill inspired to write. I cried during most of it won't lie though I was going through some emotional stuff myself. Anyways this is going to be in Peyton's pov this isn't based on anything that happened in tonight's episode of what happened but its set at the point after she gets shot and gets released from the hospital. This is of course a breyton story if you don't like girl on girl story than your reading the wrong story. By the way its not going to actually go as it was in the show or anything this is my version and I Hope you like it.**

_**I feel a cripple walking with these crutches. I keep thinking about that day and what happened. I shouldn't have kissed Lucas at all. I wanted it to be her…she is my best friend and I know she is going out with him but I was losing a lot of blood I didn't know what else to do. I kissed him but I imagined it was her. How can this be? I didn't know what to think of it do I tell her what happened? Would she hate for it do I tell her why I did and what would she think of it? I kept rehearsing what I was going to say. Hey can you blame a girl here? This is Brooke Davis we are talking about…a girl not a guy…I am in love with a girl but its not just a girl she is my best friend.**_

**I made my way to my room and she was there and I couldn't bare the thought of facing her. She walked up to me giving me a big hug. "Be careful I may just fall." I say to her well fall for her anyways wow how cheesy was that line.**

"**I got you always P. Sawyer your going to be okay, right?" She asked me and I nod my head but she knows me and figured something else was wrong. "I'm sorry I left you when I heard the shot everyone was running and I just left and I'm so sorry that I left you Peyton if I known…"**

**I cut her off right there. "Brooke hush for a minute okay help to my bed I can't bare to stand with these things." I say and we both couldn't help but laugh. I didn't know what else to say so I took a deep breath and got ready for whatever came by way. "Brooke something happened when Lucas and I were in the library." I say not really wanting to tell her giving the fact she loves the guy.**

_***I almost lost her if she died I wouldn't know what I would have done.* **_**Brooke thought to herself.**

"**Peyton its okay if you don't want to talk about it when your ready will you talk I know you." She says to me. God she really did know me but I decided to just tell her anyways even if that means I lose her altogether.**

"**I was losing lots of blood and I sort of kissed Lucas but its not what you think." I say abruptly. "Just please let me explain."**

"**Explain what that you kissed my boyfriend?" She says to me and I can hear her getting really mad at me. **

"**Look I know it looks bad but it was…Brooke for awhile now I thought it was him that I thought I was having feelings for but it was you…I wanted to kiss you. I know you hate me and I know you don't like me like that but I just wanted it to be you." I say trying to explain myself but Brooke just stood as if something just hit her over the head.**

_***I am with Lucas this can't be she wants him this is just some trick. I mean okay so I have had my wondering around what it would be like to kiss her but for her to say it this just seems too unreal as if a dream.* **_**Brooke thinks to herself before speaking again. "You wanted it to be me?"**

**I nod my head. "Yeah I thought I was going to die Brooke and I just…I am alive now and well I realize that at any point of our lives something can happen and I don't want to miss the chance to tell you I love you."**

"**I love you too Peyton." She says to me but I'm not sure knows what I mean.**

"**No Brooke…I'm in love with you." I say once again emphasizing that fact I am in love with her and I look away not wanting to see the hate in her face.**

**Brooke makes me look at her in the face sitting on the bed right next to me bringing my hand to her heart. "You feel that Peyton?" I nod my head. "If you died I would have that day too…I would have been lost without you and yeah we have another complicated situation because I want you too."**

"**You do?" She nods her head at me. "What about him?"**

"**He doesn't deserve neither one of us…You were honest with me and I know how hard it was but you will never lose me as a friend because its so much than that…I am in love with you too." She says to me with a smile leaning herself closer to my face.**

**I thought my heart was going to explode. "You do?"**

**She nods her head at me than leans in closer to me asking me if it was alright to go ahead and do what she was doing. Than her lips were on mine it was the moment I knew I could kiss this girl forever. I pushed further into the kiss giving my leg wasn't in bad shape she moved around it and her body was on top of mine. I didn't want her to stop kissing me than again we do need oxygen. "wow." I finally manage to say.**

"**yes wow." She says to me with a big smile.**

**We both laugh and just fall asleep in bed. Tomorrow is a new day who knows what kind of crap we would be getting into than suddenly I remembered she is still with Lucas and I turned to her.**

"**You do know your breaking up with him right?" I informed her. "You're my girl always have been."**

**Brooke smiles at me and kisses me again. "You bet I am so everyone better back off your mine P. Sawyer and I love you."**

"**I love you too B. Davis."**

**~the end~**


End file.
